Kidō
Kidō (鬼道, Demon/Spirit Way; Viz "Demon Arts") is a form of Soul Reapers combat based on advanced spells. These spells are produced with strong Reiryoku and fall into two categories: Hadō for direct attacks, and Bakudō for battle support. It is one of the techniques in the Zankensoki, the group of Shinigami primary combat skills. Kidō spells are triggered by an incantation. Experienced users can trigger them without an incantation, though the effectiveness of the spell may be diminished. The Kidō Corps is a branch of Soul Society's military which excels in the mastery of Kidō. Kidō Mechanics Kidō Classification There are three main types of Kidō: binding spells, destruction spells, and healing spells. * Bakudō (縛道, Way of Binding; Viz "Binding Spell"): Supplementary spells which can immobilize an enemy or have an effect besides a direct strike. They may seem subtle, but these spells can give their users a tactical advantage when used properly. These are a broad category of defensive spells which block/repel attacks or freezes enemies in place. This class of spells include Kidō Barriers & Seals. ** Barriers: Focused spiritual energy formed into a solid form of energy. This energy can take on many shapes or colors as determined by the user. Barriers are protective in nature, and can be as simple as a barrier only protecting one direction or encompassing all sides of an area. Barriers can be used for containment, and some barriers can be used offensively. Barriers can mask spiritual pressure and can make one spiritually and physically invisible. The strength of a barrier is dependent upon the power of the user. Weak barriers are easily breakable, while strong ones can last for centuries. Barriers created by noble blood are said to be unbreakable by those of lesser status. Certain barriers can be placed beforehand and activated later, while others require certain artifacts and time to activate. The one the use barriers the most is Hachigen Ushoda. ** Seals: Somewhat similar to barriers, but far more powerful and require far more preparation to create. Seals can only be used by those of sufficient spiritual power, and are meant to hold the most powerful and/or dangerous artifacts or beings. Seals are usually hard to break. * Hadō (破道, Way of Destruction; Viz "Path of Destruction"): Offensive spells which inflict direct damage to the enemy. Their effectiveness differs depending on the user. It is said the effectiveness of the higher-ranked spells are beyond imagination. ** Gisei Hadō (犠牲破道, Sacrificial Way of Destruction; Viz "Sacrifice Path of Destruction"): A particular offensive spell like Ittō Kasō that requires the user to sacrifice a certain portion of themselves in order use it. The only one that used it before was the late Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. * Kaidō (回道, Turn Way): Also known as Healing Kidō (治療用鬼道, chiryōyō kidō; Viz "Healing Spiritual Arts"). These spells do not have known names, numbers, or incantations to cast, and simply heal the target. As the user holds his/her hands above the patient's wounds, his/her palms glow with green spiritual energy to facilitate healing. When one heals with regular healing kidō, they perform Reiatsu restoration first. By doing so, one can attempt to recover the physical body using the patient's restored Reiatsu and the healer's external Reiatsu. Therefore, restoring the Reiatsu when the physical body is in a fully healed state is no trouble at all. However, because of Konton, Kaidō has become useless to healing the dead. Since Hachi wasn't about to bring back Ren Akatsuki, showing when once your dead your soul is send to Styx Dimension. * Forbidden Kidō. A form of classification for Kidō spells which are considered illegal by Soul Society. The use of such spells will commonly result in some form of lengthy imprisonment or worse. The Kidō spells which fall under this class are those which involve the manipulation of space and time and Kidō which sacrifices the self. Incantation Classes Users A major amount of Soul Reapers are about to use Kidō. Captains, Lieutenants, and high upper seat members. The only ones that can't use Kidō members of Squad 11 expect for the late Yumichika Ayasegawa. Even Ichigo Kurosaki was about to learn Kidō with training with the help of Shunsui Kyōraku. However, there have been several others that were not Soul Reapers that have been about to use Kido. * First is the demon Franmalth. Using his Absorption Curse, he capture both Captain Kensei Muguruma and Tōshirō Hitsugaya will allowed the demon to perform Kidō * Second were the SternRitter Y' the Yourself' Loyd Lloyd and Royd Lloyd. With their Schrift''' they should be about to not only take appearance of anyone like Soul Reapers, but use the same powers as anyone the become too. Which meant they were about to using Kidō if the wanted too. * Third is Aaroniero Arruruerie because being about to become Kaien Shiba and having all his powers. Kaien being a former Kidō expert Aaroniero would be about to preform Kidō spells if he wanted too. * Fourth is Kakuzu. With his Earth Grudge Fear, he was about to steal a heart from a Soul Reaper and about to perform Kidō. However, Kakuzu need to still do the Incantation before using them. * Fifth is Kakashi Hatake, being the famous Copy Ninja, Kakashi is about to use his Sharingan to copy any time of techniques. She was about to watch Soul Reapers use Kidō and with his Sharingan copy and use them himself. * Sixth is Pernida Parnkgjas, being the Left Arm of the Soul King and Governed over Evolution, Perinda has the power to be about to learn Kido too if its nerves come in contact with any Soul Reapers. Kidō Spells '''Bakudō * #1''' Sai''' (塞, Restrain) * #2 Mamoru '''(守る, Protect) * #4 '''Hainawa (這縄, Crawling Rope; Viz "Slithering Rope") * #8 Seki (斥, Repulse; Viz "Repulsion") * #21 Sekienton (赤煙遁, Red Smoke Escape) * #37 Tsuriboshi (吊星, Suspending Star; Viz "Hanging Star") * #39''' Enkōsen''' (円閘扇, Round Lock Fan; Viz "Circle Lock Fan") * #61 Rikujōkōrō (六杖光牢, Six Rods Prison of Light; Viz "Six-Rod Light Restraint") * #62 Hyapporankan (百歩欄干, Hundred Steps Fence; Viz "Hundred Step Balustrade") * #63 Sajō Sabaku (鎖条鎖縛, Locking Bondage Stripes; Viz "Ethereal Binding Chain") * #64 Kogane Nuiito '(黄金縫い糸, Gold Sewing Thread) * #65 '''Jigoku Kusari '(地獄鎖, Hell Chain) * #73 '''Tozanshō (倒山晶, Inverse Mountain Crystal; Viz "Falling Mountain Crystal") * #74 Seiengai * #'75 Gochūtekkan' (五柱鉄貫, Five-Pillared Iron Weights; Viz "Five Iron Pillar Penetration") * #77 Tenteikūra (天挺空羅, Heavenly Rickshaws in Silken Air; Viz"Heavenly Charged Sky Net") * #79 Kuyō Shibari (九曜縛, Nine Sunlight Traps; Viz "Nine Sun Bind") * #81 Dankū (斷空, Splitting Void; Viz "Airtight") * #90 Mugenkū * #90 Dai Hyapporankan '''(台百歩欄干, Support Hundred Steps Fence) * #99 part 1 '''Kin (禁, Prohibition; Viz "Forbid") Hadō * #1 Shō (衝, Thrust) * #2 Netsu '(熱, Heat) * #3 '''Kazekiri '(風切, Wind Shear) * #4 '''Byakurai (白雷, Pale Lightning) * #31 Shakkahō (赤火砲, Red Fire Cannon; Viz "Red Flame Cannon") * #32 Ōkasen (黄火閃, Yellow Fire Flash; Viz "Golden Flash") * #33 Sōkatsui (蒼火墜, Blue Fire, Crash Down; Viz "Pale Fire Crash") * #40 Hotaru '(ホタル, Fire Fly) * #55 '''Enrin '(円輪, Circular Ring) * #57 '''Daichi Tenyō (大地転踊, Upturned Earth Dance; Viz "Ground Swell Dance") * #58 Tenran (闐嵐, Orchid Sky; Viz "Tornado") * #63 Raikōhō (雷吼炮, Thunder Roar Sear; Viz "Fiery Lightning Howl") * #68 Sōryū Tenran * #73 Sōren Sōkatsui (双漣蒼火墜, Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down; Viz "Twin Lotuses, Pale Fire Crash") * #76 Sanran '''(産卵, Spawning) * #77 '''Raien * #78 Zangerin (斬華輪, Cutting Flower Ring; Viz "Slicing Flower Ring") * #88 Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō (飛竜撃賊震天雷炮, Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon; Viz "Dragon Strike Heaven-Shaking Lightning Cannon") * #'91 Senjū Kōten Taihō' (千手皎天汰炮, Thousand-Hand Bright Heaven Culling-Sear; Viz "Thousand-Hand Bright Heaven Cannon") * Jirai Kidō Rensa Han'no Barriers and Seals * Ryūbi no Jōmon (竜尾の城門, The Gate of Dragon Tail; Viz "Dragon Tail Castle Gate") * Kokō no Jōmon (虎咬の城門, The Gate of Tiger Fang; Viz "Tiger Bite Castle Gate") * Kigai no Jōmon (亀鎧の城門, The Gate of Turtle Shell; Viz "Turtle Armor Castle Gate") * Hōyoku no Jōmon (鳳翼の城門, The Gate of Phoenix Wings; Viz "Phoenix Wings Castle Gate") * Shijū no Saimon (四獣の塞門, The Gate of Four Beasts; Viz "Four-Beast Blockade Gate") * Seisankakkei '''(正三角形, Equilateral Triangle) * '''Standing Ovation * 'Sōmon '(Twin Gates) Triva Category:Fighting Styles Category:Soul Society Category:Bleach (Series)